High School for Titans!
by Saffire55
Summary: Ok this used to be titled Titans Going To High School! But I changed the title. I think it is better. Ok Summary: ALL the Titans are forced to go to highschool! They find love along the way too.
1. Form

Hey! I just got to say one thing; I have a lot of stories. Oh well, it keeps me busy. Anyway, I am making a high school fic! And, I want you guys to submit your OCs! Now I sound like I'm trying to get your vote to become the president. But seriously, submit your OCs and I am trying to get at least 10 OCs maybe more. Mostly, anyone who submits will get in, unless it is really late. So just fill out the form and send!

Name:

Powers:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Crush:

Rival:

Siblings (only if you want to be like Beast Boy's brother/sister or something like that):

Other:

Not going to post chapter until I get at least 7 OCs!


	2. People that are in fic

I'm ALIVE! Well I was alive before and now but I was busy! So be happy. Well, that wasn't very nice. Anyway, here are the people that are in and the pairings. :P

* * *

Name of person – the author that made them – and crush

* * *

Falcon - The Mighty One-Raven  
Blake Daniel McKnight - Mysterious-Eve - Saffire (Me)  
Twyla Danielle McKnight - Mysterious-Eve - Kyd Wyddyd  
Ryan Rikuyen - xxxtitansrockhardxxx - none  
Drago - sayainking - Anora  
Duplicate - Dianna Phantom27 - Jericho  
Vulture - Dianna Phantom27 - Blackfire  
Rosemary Marygold Oak (full name goes by Rose, and Rosie by Speedy) - queen92a - Speedy  
Sam Gold – anon - Jessica (OC)  
Jessica McGregor – anon - Sam (OC)  
Corvica Curry - Aquaven11 - none  
Anora - i-am-a-coffe-crazy-writer - Drago  
Alexa - soccerstar7 - Beast Boy  
Auna - 1xSarahx1 – Cyborg  
Faira – BOOK Freak- none  
Megan – MMPPPShell – none  
Blue Girl or Brenda Gabriella (BG)- BGuate224 – none (I think, I forgot)

* * *

I think that is it. Don't worry, I am already working on the first chapter. BTW some of you peeps won't be mentioned until the school, so don't worry, all of you peeps will be mentioned.


	3. Tradgey FYI:I can't spell

Ok for the moment it is just going around 2 people. But don't worry, it will get to the other people! I just needed a really good start and don't worry about the pairings! When it ends, everyone gets the person that their crush was! So yah. Please Review!

* * *

Falcon had been with the Titans for a long time and was with Beast Boy's sister Saffire. Then one night Falcon disappeared.

_Two years later:_ Falcon stood in front of the door to the great big T. He took a big breath, closed his eyes, and let it out slowly. He had left the T-tower 2 years ago to stop one of his old enemies from his past that had come to Jump City and was going to try and get his 15-year old girlfriend. People might have asked who would have dated a freak with a stone in the middle of his forehead, little sideburns, and a white right eye with 2 deep scar slash across the eye. Well the answer to that question was Saffire Arella Elizabeth Phoenix Logan, sister of Beast Boy. Well, he used to but he wasn't that sure anymore because he left for 2 years. Falcon broke off his thoughts, he pushed his hand against the panel and the front door opened. He stepped through the door and headed towards the common room. When he got there he saw everyone there except for Saffire. Everyone looked at him and Starfire was the first to react to him, she got up and hugged him and said, "Friend Falcon you are back! Now maybe friend Saffire will come out of her room!"

Falcon was surprised to here that and asked, "Why is Saffire in her room?"

Everyone was silent but then Beast Boy told him angrily, "Because you left Saffire thought that it was her fault and stayed in her room ever since. She hasn't even left the room since you left! Two whole years none of us have seen her, none of us have heard her voice, and sometimes we actually forget that she is actually here, but then we walk by her door and remember that she hasn't left. All we have left is some pictures of what she looked like, well what we think she still looks like. We don't even know if she is still alive, but we think so. All because you left without any note or anything!"

Then Beast Boy went out the room and his girlfriend Raven went after him. Falcon was shocked that he had made that affect on Saffire. Saffire had always said that he didn't affect her, but she had lied. The others just stared at the ground. Falcon asked, "Did i really do that to her?"

Alexa, Robin's little sister, answered, "I am sorry to say, but yes. She hasn't come out for two whole years since you left. It is all true, when you left, Saffire looked all over Jump City for you and never stopped until she looked everwhere for you, she came home the next day in tears and kept saying, 'It's my fault that Falcon's gone'. Over and over again she would say that and finally she ran to her room and we heard sobbing from inside. After that, she never left her room and the first time she answered why she wouldn't leave her room and said, 'I don't want to make anyone else leave'. We all kept telling her that it wasn't her fault but she didn't listen. One time during the first month that she didn't come out, we tricked her and said that you had come out and she opened the door with hope in her eyes and we all regretted doing it. Every month on the day you left we could hear sobbing inside."

Falcon was really sad now and shocked so he asked, "Do you think I could try and get her out?"

They all nodded and Duplicate, Robin's cousin, took Falcon to Saffire's room. While Duplicate was taking Falcon towards Saffire's room Falcon got a flashback.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falcon was walking quietly threw the hallway trying not to wake anyone else. Falcon was sneaking out to get rid of an enemy of his from his past trying to get to Saffire. Sibs was sleeping Saffire that night because Falcon told him to. Sibs was the best dog and friend anyone could ask for. As he snuck through the hallway he stopped at Saffire's room and whispered, "I'll be back Saffire, don't worry."  
Then he just walked past with a bag on his back.  
~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Duplicate was Saffire's best friend ever, except for Falcon. Duplicate watched Falcon but then she sighed and closed her eyes and prayed that Saffire was ok. Duplicate left Falcon and went back to the common room after whispering to Falcon dangerously, "You hurt her even more then right now or she is dead behind that door, you better watch your back because I will get revenge if she is."  
Falcon just looked at her but inside he was a little scared because Duplicate was one of the few that could hurt him. After Duplicate left Falcon pressed the code that Saffire gave Falcon in case he needed to talk or needed comfort because he remembered something from his past. Once the door opened the first thing he saw was Sibs look the same as he did when he left him. The only difference with Sibs was that Sibs stood up and growled at Falcon with a look in his eye saying if he stepped any closer that he would attack and wasn't afraid to kill. Just then Falcon heard a weak raspy voice, "Sibs who is it?"

Falcon actually gasped and said to himself, 'That can't be Saffire's voice.'

But it was. Saffire sat up in her bed and looked at Falcon. Her beautiful sapphire eyes that were usually clear and filled with joy when he always saw her were now clouded and dull with no sparkle and had pain in them. Her hair was still shining but only because she looked after herself and she was lucky to have a bathroom built in. Her hair was now almost to her ankles. When Flacon took another step towards Saffire, Sibs growled louder and got closer to Saffire saying that he was protecting her. Then when Saffire realized that it was a dream and Falcon was actually there she started crying. Sibs looked at Saffire with sorrow in his eyes and looked back at Falcon with hatred as if saying, 'Look at what you did to her!'. Falcon spoke, "Saffire?"

Saffire looked at him and he could tell that she was trying to figure out what she was feeling. He saw hatred, joy, sorrow, confusion and all the other emotions along those lines showed in her eyes until finally she just broke down and sobbed. Sibs just ignored Falcon as he stood there with his head on her lap trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Falcon started walking over to her. He heard her speak, she was saying in a beautiful bell like voice that if her voice was a person that it would put shame to all women because it was that beautiful, "Why did you leave? It was my fault. Why was it my fault? Because I am ugly and you deserve someone better. I am ugly and useless and you don't deserve someone as useless as me and you deserve someone better. So why did you come back? Because you needed to stay with the Titans and find a new girlfriend and now she is going to live with us."

Saffire was asking questions to him and answering for him. He did the only thing that he thought would work, he hugged her. It only made Saffire cry harder and she started struggling but Falcon held on to her until she finally wen limp and he realized that she fell asleep. Sibs didn't growl just had a little hope in his eyes for Saffire. Falcon looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and just picked her up bridal style and took her towards the common room. Once in the common room everyone looked up and were surprised to see Falcon standing there with Saffire in his arms. Beast Boy and Raven still were out of the room. Then Falcon took Saffire to the infirmary.

Falcon sat next to the sleeping Saffire with her hand in his. He had bags of much needed sleep under his eyes, he hadn't left her side at all. Sibs was sitting on the bed on the opposite side of Falcon watching his every move and make sure that Saffire was still safe. Just then Cyborg and Alexa came in. Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones that hadn't come in. Cyborg asked Falcon, "How is she doing?"

Falcon asked in a croaked voice, "Still the same."

Alexa was studying Falcon and told him, "You need sleep and food Falcon. I don't care right now, you need food and a good night rest."

Falcon wasn't about to leave the girl he left for 2 years and left her in this state without a fight, "I am not leaving Saffire's side, what if she wakes up?"

Then again, Alexa was Robin's sister and she was even more stubborn then him, if that was even possible, "I don't care. It wouldn't help anyone if you fall sick because of your stupid stubbornness. She will be fine, so now go get some food and some dam-n sleep!"

Falcon stood up and looked at her and said, "I am not leaving her side," Just then Saffire woke up to here these hatred words, "So even with that damn hell stupid mistake and excuse for a reason, I will not leave."

Since Saffire was still sick, she didn't hear the end part because it was hissed out to Alexa. Saffire's eyes started watering again because she thought he was talking about coming back and it was about her. Sibs immediately knew that Falcon was the one that was making her cry and attacked Falcon. Sibs was snapping and clawing at Falcon but finally Saffire commanded, "Sibs stop!"

Sibs obeyed. He backed off only a slightly injured Falcon, but nothing too serious. Sibs went back to Saffire who had her back to the three of them. Alexa glared at Falcon as Cyborg helped him up. Alexa spoke in a soft voice that Falcon thought wasn't possible for the sister of Robin, "Saffire, how are you feeling?"

Saffire answered in a grim voice, "Useless and that I should die a long horrible death."

Alexa turned to Cyborg and told him, "Bring in Beast Boy and Duplicate, they can cheer her up. Get Falcon out of here also, he needs sleep and rest. If you can't just get Duplicate and she will do it for you."

Cyborg nodded and since Falcon was injured, but not a lot, but still injured, Cyborg just slung him over his shoulder and carried him away. Falcon was so exhausted that he actually fell asleep being carried out. Alexa only had to wait about 2 minutes until Beast Boy burst through the door with Duplicate right behind him with BG and Grace next to her. Beast Boy looked realized to see his sister alright and Duplicate looked happy to have her best friend back. Beast Boy sat on Saffire's right and hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder. BG, Grace and Duplicate all hugged Saffire at once making a group hug and Saffire started going to sleep. After Saffire had fallen asleep all of them left her alone so she could get some sleep.

_**Back in the common room**_

Drago was watching TV with BG, Cyborg, and Duplicate. Grace was arguing with Robin and they had started fighting so everyone else that was living in the tower except for Falcon who was in his room getting rest, he was locked in there, was watching as Robin's little sister was beating Robin in combat which was his specialty. Finally the fight ended with Grace sitting on Robin's back on the ground. Silently Saffire slipped into the room and watched as Robin struggled to get out from under Grace. Saffire started her tea when the whistle went off and Cyborg shouted, "Raven, your tea is ready!"

Raven was on the other side of the room, the farthest away from the kitchen reading a book. She looked up from her book and said, "What are you talking about Cyborg? I'm not making tea."

Everyone looked confused and turned to see Saffire sitting on the counter sipping at her herbal tea. They all just stared at her opened mouth until the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to Beast Boy who was sitting next to Raven reading an actual book that Raven made him start and found out that he liked. Beast Boy sighed and went to go get the door.

* * *

It's long! So be happy! I mentioned some of you peeps! How do you guys like the surprise guest Grace? i know, I am actually making Beast Boy read! One last thing.....

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

Thank you very much!


	4. Pink!

Ok, this is the chapter; I really hope this is good. Ok, I might forget to put descriptions for every person but I am trying. It is kind of hard to get the descriptions right so if I mess up I am really sorry. I'm really, really sorry about making you wait so long and this chapter not being really long. :( Anyway, here is the chapter and please review and please be nice! It is kind of short but it is summer so I will have more luck then when I had school. So here you go! Hope you like it!

* * *

Drago looked at his sister, Raven, with his ice blue eyes. Raven was still reading but she was tense and mostly no one would notice but being her brother did have its advantages. Funny thing was that they looked nothing like each other yet they were brother and sister. Drago had ice blue eyes and white spiky hair and was 6"1' tall **(A/N: that means that he is 6 feet and 1 inch.)** Raven was shorter than Drago and they didn't even have the same eye color. But they did both have pale skin. Drago decided it was nothing and went back to the TV. While Beast Boy was gone Duplicate looked at Saffire through her green mask and Duplicate told her, "You know what Saffire?"

Saffire finished her tea and put the mug in the sink and said back, "What Duplicate?"

Duplicate had long brown hair that was in pulled back into a French braid. She was a little taller than Raven and was about the same height as Saffire. Duplicate was wearing a green tank top with a green miniskirt to match. She still had her mask on though. Duplicate answered with a grin, "You know, I never got to hug you when you were in your room. You know what that means."

Saffire's eyes widen as Duplicate used her powers and then there were about 15 of her and they all shouted, "GROUP HUG!"

Saffire then started running around the room away from the chasing Duplicates. Finally they all caught her and gave her a huge hug. Then there was only one Duplicate hugging her. Then Grace came over and hugged Saffire too. Grace had her white blonde hair in a high pony tail and her electric green eyes were closed and she was smiling. Today Grace was wearing a black pair of shorts and a black tank top that said in red gems, 'Grace's the name-don't forget it'.

Then Alexa was there hugging her too. Alexa had her bright tousled hair down with her bangs to the right. Her smile met her brown eyes also. Alexa was wearing a purple tank top that said in 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun'. She had on jeans that had black sharpie designs on them from when she was bored during a team meeting.

Saffire asked, "Ok, so are there any more girls that are going to hug me or is this it?"

Just then Blue Girl, or BG as she likes to be called, came over and hugged Saffire too. BG said, "Nope, there are more girls."

BG didn't have her holoring on so you could see her blue scale like mark on her right eye. She still had her blue bandanna on though. BG was wearing a blue t-shirt that said, 'Ocean Lover' in red letters and had jean shorts on. The t-shirt made her dark brown eyes look black. Saffire said from the middle of the group hug, "Ok I think I am going to suffocate. Get off me!"

All the girls laughed and got off of Saffire. Saffire had her now super long hair in 3 small braids and all 3 braids were braided together to make one huge braid. **(A/N I have actually done that before and it is really cool! Sorry for interrupting, keep reading.)** She was wearing basketball shorts and a blue tank top with black rose on it. Just before anyone could do anything Bumblebee was there hugging Saffire tightly. The girls laughed and Saffire chocked out, "Uh…Bee, you're chocking me."

Bumblebee released her a little and Bee said, "God girl! You sure know how to stay in one place for a long time! I missed you so much girl!"

Saffire hugged Bee back and all of a sudden another girl was hugging Saffire. Saffire was confused until she made the girl let her go and when Saffire saw the green eyes with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a rose red hair band she instantly knew who it was and yelled, "ROSE! Oh my gosh Rose! I haven't seen you since I found you! How is it at Titans East?"

Rosemary or Rose as her friends call her laughed and hugged Saffire again. Rose said, "Well you were scaring everyone! It's so good to see you again Saffire. Everything in Titans East is awesome. Speedy and I got together."

Saffire was smiling and told Rose, "I told you he likes you!"

Rose laughed and said, "Yea, you told me. So what is going on with you and Falcon? Last time I talked to you, you looked so happy with him."

Instantly the smile fell from her face and she looked lifeless again and pale. Rose immediately regretted asking her. And that was when Beast Boy came in and yelled, "Ok, who was the one that took my book?"

Titans East looked at him like he was crazy and Speedy said, "You have to be kidding me. I thought that was Raven's book."

Beast Boy glared at Speedy and took the book and sat down and went back to reading. Bumblebee asked Robin, "So, did you get the news yet?"

Robin looked confused and asked, "What news?"

Just then there was a knock. Everyone turned to a reading Beast Boy again and he shouted, "I'm not getting it!"

Drago rolled his ice blue eyes and got up to get the door. Everyone turned to the common room door when they heard shouting and cussing. Cyborg and Duplicate started laughing and they high fived. Duplicate explained, "Cyborg and I locked Falcon in his room full of my duplicates and now he is stuck there. Do you think I should let him out or not?"

The question was directed to Saffire and she just shrugged. Cyborg got up and went out the door. Saffire sent some shadows to go with him if he needed help. After about a minute Cyborg came running in with a furious Falcon after him coming in the room. Robin muttered, "Why is it that we get the crazy girls?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him and all the girls looked at each other and smirked. Only Raven, Bumblebee and Starfire looked confused. The girls started coming towards him and they had scary evil smirks on their faces. Grace said, "Robin, for calling us crazy you are dead now."

Robin looked like he was about to wet his pants and he said in a high pitch voice, "Mommy."

And with that he fainted. The girls went over to him and picked him up. Alexa called to the guys, "If any of you follow us you will join him."

The guys nodded dumbly and Raven let out a little laugh. The guys looked at her funny and she said, "You really don't want to know what they are going to do to him. But seriously, it is funny."

The guys nodded again and it was quiet. Then all of a sudden they heard a girl like scream. Raven said, "Don't worry, that was just Robin."

The guys then burst out laughing thinking of the fearless leader Robin screaming like a girl just because of a bunch of girls. Then all of a sudden they saw the girls dragging someone in. Finally Rose used her powers and the person was trapped in plant vines. The person was wearing a pink strapless dress. They had on tights and really high and pointy heals that only had straps and really didn't cover the foot. The toenails and fingernails were painted a sparkly pink. The face had on red lip stick, light pink eye shadow, dark pink eye liner, blush and colored contacts. Their hair was down with extensions. The person had pink bracelets and a pink unicorn necklace. Then the guys realized that it was Robin. They all looked at each other scared and Saffire said, "OK, anyone else want to join him, surprisingly we have lot of pink."

The guys shook their heads and Grace took out a camera and took a couple pictures of Robin. BG took the camera and said, "This is going on the internet and I think we will all use this as blackmail."

Robin started struggling against the vines. The girls just laughed and went back to the hallway to make the copies and such. Falcon was looking to the ground sad that Saffire didn't even look at him. Cyborg asked the guys, "Do you think we should take Robin down?"

All of them looked at each other and said together, "Nah."

Just then Drago came into the room looking at a letter he was saying, "Hey guys, we got something from the-"

He stopped when he looked up and saw Robin. Drago asked, "The girls got him didn't they?"

The guys nodded and Drago just rolled his eyes. He went to the door and shouted into the hallway, "Girls! You might want to get in here. First you have to clean Robin up!"

Drago moved aside as shadows started coming down the hallway and grabbed Robin and went back. The guys heard Alexa shout, "We'll be there in a bit!"

* * *

Ok, see short. But I hope it is funny and you like it. I just love tortueing Robin. Ok, I hope I got all the normal clothes right.

_**REVIEW**_

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**


	5. Letter

YEA! I'M UPDATING! Sorry but this is like the quickest update I have ever done for this story! SO YEA! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Just then Robin came through the door in his regular uniform with smirking girls behind him. All of a sudden a girl that just came through the door squealed and ran to all the girls and gave Saffire a huge hug. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, with hazel eyes with some gold specks here and there in them and she was 6 feet tall. Saffire looked at the girl for a moment and something clicked and she asked the girl, "Lindsay, is that you?"

The girl had a green t-shirt with blue claw marks on it and dark blue jeans. She also had black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Lastly, she had a green and purple necklace. The girl smiled and said, "Hey Saffire, long times no see."

Then all of the girls had another group hug but then Speedy said, "Uh, girls, please don't kill my sister. Who else am I going to practice with arrows?"

Lindsay glared at her brother and said, "Glad to know I'm loved Sped."

Speedy just smirked. All the girls then went to the couch and waited for the guys to sit so Drago could tell them the news. When all the boys were seated Drago said, "Ok, as I was saying before we have a letter from the mayor."

Raven and Saffire then got up and Raven left and the rest were confused. Saffire explained, "Raven can read minds so she already knows, and I read some minds too but also the shadows told me."

She then walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll be at your funeral."

Robin looked at her scared and she then said, "OK, Grace, please don't kill him. Even though I think everyone besides Starfire would be happy about. Anyway, don't kill him."

Grace just raised an eyebrow but nodded. Drago handed Robin the paper and Robin read out loud as Saffire sat on the kitchen counter,

"Hello Titans.

It has come to my attention that none of the Titans have gone or finished high school.  
I have enrolled all of the Titans to a boarding school.  
If any of the Titans fall, they will not be allowed on the team and if they are there will be trouble. Our city would not fund the Titans anymore if that happens and if you continue to let that person on the team we have no choice but to make you all wanted criminals. Have a nice day Titans and you will start the school on Monday."

Everyone was shocked speechless until Saffire said, "3, 2, and 1."

Grace stood up with a murderous glare and started going after Robin. All the Titans were watching amused even though they were shocked too. But the fight ended with Grace sitting on Robin again. Alexa went next to Grace and sat on her brother too. Bumblebee said, "That's the news I was talking about. We have to go too. But we were allowed to choose so we are going with you guys."

Beast Boy said, "Well, I always hated high school so this is going to be fun."

He actually used sarcasm and Aqualad said, "Am I the only one thinking that Beast Boy spends too much time with Raven?"

Everyone, even Robin on the ground, raised their hand saying he did spend too much time with Raven. Then all of a sudden Starfire squealed and said, "We must go shopping! Come on you girls, we are going shopping now!"

Alexa, Rose, Duplicate, and Lindsay all smiled with happiness because they liked to shop but not as much as Starfire. As for the rest of the girls, they all paled and Saffire paling is really saying something. It's not that Saffire hated shopping, but Saffire usually made her own clothes. Raven came back in the room and said before Starfire could ask, "Starfire, I already went shopping so I'm not going."

She grabbed the tea that was left from Saffire and went back to her room. Duplicate then used her powers and grabbed all the other girls that didn't want to go shopping and they left. Seeing Saffire's face, Falcon really wanted to comfort her but before he could do anything Starfire said, "Ok, Saffire, you have to say goodbye to everyone while we start going outside."

Starfire was hoping that Saffire would at least talk to Falcon. Saffire rolled her eyes and shouted, "BYE ROBIN, DRAGO, CYBORG, AQUALAD, SPEEDY, BEAST BOY, MAS Y MENOS!"

Falcon felt so heartbroken when she didn't say his name but with his ears he heard her whisper softly while looking lifeless and sad and depressed again, "Bye Falcon."

He felt really down cast hearing her whisper it, he knew he had hurt her by leaving with no explanation, but he didn't know it hurt her that bad that it pained to say his name. He sighed and lay on the couch closing his one brown eye and white eye. All the other guys left him to think and went to go pack and Titans East, the guys anyway, left to the ship to go do something. Falcon just thought of what he did during those years that he was gone.

* * *

I know it is short but still! I updated! I'm happy! I think I did goooooooooooooood!

_**SUGAR**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**


	6. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


	7. Starting over

Ok, so I finally put the OCs up for this story on my new profile and I'm going to start it very soon. I have new ideas that will probably make it better and just a warning. Since this is still fanfiction, it will mostly revolve around the Titans so that it stays a fanfic. Thanks :)


End file.
